Love, For Sugar High Detectives
by Ares Sasuke
Summary: Traducción Secuela a ‘Amor, Para Asesinos en Masa Borrachos’. “¿Qué he hecho para merecer la ira de Raito-kun?” “¿Quieres decir aparte de técnicamente acosarme sexualmente y ahora prácticamente obligarme a vestirme de mujer?” “Sí Raito-kun. Aparte de eso.
1. Primer paso

Hola! He vuelto!!! Bueno, más o menos. Desde luego ya tengo algo para poner aquí. La primera parte de este fic tuvo mucho éxito, así que espero que disfrutéis con esta parte, que es la segunda y última. Y no me tiréis muchas piedras por la tardanza!! (corre por si acaso…)

Ah, y espero que se acuerden de cómo iba la primera parte, después de tanto tiempo... -.-U

Disclaimer: Death Note no es mío (más quisiera) y por lo tanto tampoco Light me pertenece. Que depre…

**Amor, Para Detectives Adictos Al Azúcar**

Autora: **Macvanaly**

Traductora: **Ares Sasuke**

**Love, For Sugar High Detectives**

Rating: M

Categorías: Humor/Romance/Drama

Avisos: Yaoi, travestismo (total y absolutamente _explicado_, por supuesto), Lemon, y estoy bastante segura de que Raito está mucho más en su personalidad en esta historia... desafortunadamente, o afortunadamente, dependiendo de cómo lo mires. Seme-L, bondage, Raito está en 'no recuerdo ser Kira', un poco de Universo Alterno, un enfilado y manipulador L bastardo (porque todo el que conoce a L, sabe que es uno).

_A/N: Qué triste que la lista de avisos sea tan larga…_--#

Pareja: L Ryuuzaki x Raito Yagami

Sumario: Secuela a 'Amor, Para Asesinos en Masa Borrachos'. "¿Qué he hecho para merecer la ira de Raito-kun?" "¿Quieres decir _aparte_ de técnicamente acosarme sexualmente y ahora prácticamente obligarme a vestirme de mujer?" "Sí, Raito-kun. Aparte de eso." Bien. LRaito Yaoi.

* * *

**Paso Uno** –Quizás creas que es imposible, ¡pero anímate! ¡Eres un genio, maldita sea! Esto es meramente _improbable_. ¡Haha! Seamos sinceros, ¡probablemente nunca podrás acostarte con ese sexy asesino en masa de nuevo! Pero sólo en caso de que la posibilidad de 0.000043 sea a tu favor, ¡deberías seguir intentándolo! ¡Quizá incluso te perdone por emborracharle y follarle con dudoso consentimiento! ¡Primero, necesitarás pastel!

* * *

Raito estaba cabreado. Estaba así desde que se había despertado con su cabeza y su culo latiendo dolorosamente de una manera escalofriantemente similar. Eso había pasado hace seis días, y su humor no había mejorado ni un poquito. Esa mañana, había ido corriendo al cuarto de baño y había vomitado, debido al alcohol o al hecho de que había dormido con _Ryuuzaki_, no lo sabía.

Oh, cómo deseaba ser uno de esos borrachos que no podían recordar nada después de una noche de juerga.

Inmediatamente, y de manera bastante infantil, había procedido a ignorar a su captor una semana entera, y todavía no le había hablado de nada excepto del caso Kira. Lo que sí sabía es que _no_ iba a volver a beber. Nunca. _Especialmente_ en presencia de L, ¡el maldito capullo! Juró que se vengaría, y estaba considerando seriamente una mezcla de castración y humillación pública, cuando fue interrumpido por Matsuda, que entró corriendo en la habitación del hotel, sacudiendo un papel con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"Matsuda, _por favor_, dime que eso no son tus facturas otra vez," suspiró Aizawa, "Lo siento, pero de verdad que no nos interesa saber cuánto ha bajado tu factura eléctrica este mes."

"¡No!" Gritó Matsuda, sonrojándose, "¡Es un fax de la Interpol! ¡Dicen que alguien ha encontrado lo que piensan que es el poder que tiene Kira para matar gente!"

"¿¡Qué!?" Saltó Aizawa y los ojos del padre de Light se abrieron mucho.

"¡Es-esto es genial!" Exclamó Souichirou Yagami, y Raito le sonrió a su padre desde la silla.

"Es cierto, papa," Respondió el chico.

"Si es que es verdad," comentó L y todo el grupo de investigación le miró, exasperados.

"No seas tan cínico, Ryuuzaki," espetó Raito, entornando sus ojos color caoba mientras miraba al susodicho, que estaba curvado en su posición habitual encima de la silla.

"No soy cínico, Raito-kun, sólo realista," replicó Ryuuzaki, frunciendo el ceño y echando la cabeza a un lado. Raito resopló.

"¿Estás seguro de que no estás simplemente intentando negarlo, porque si esta gente realmente _ha_ encontrado el poder del asesino, entonces lo habrán encontrado antes que tú?" Inquirió Raito fríamente.

"Estoy seguro," le dijo Ryuuzaki inexpresivamente y después miró a Matsuda, "Concierta una llamada telefónica con esa gente, Matsuda-san."

"¡Ya lo he hecho!" Dijo Matsuda orgulloso, irguiéndose lo que podía. Sonrió enormemente y luego continuó, "¡Dicen que esperarán tu llamada entre las 7:00 y las 7:30 de la mañana! Le dije a Watari que fuera hacia allí hace un rato. Ya debería estar en el sitio."

"Matsuda, ya son las 7:15," dijo Ryuuzaki, suspirando internamente. Con lo _bien_ que había empezado el hombre. Sacó el portátil, se aseguró de que la famosa pantalla con la 'L' estuviera preparada y conectó la línea con el otro ordenador.

"Hola," dijo L cuando vio que estaban conectados, "Yo soy L."

"_um - ¡Hola! ¡Es un placer hablar con usted! Lo siento, no hablo japonés_," dijo una voz femenina, aguda y suave. Hablaba en inglés – una extranjera Americana. "_Soy Kathleen Bates y este es mi marido Julian_."

"_Hola_," la voz del hombre llamado Julian era ronca y profunda, pero muy amigable.

"Hola, Señor y Señora Bates," les saludó L tranquilamente. Acababa de cambiar del japonés al inglés, así que dudaba que supieran lo que había dicho antes, "Soy L. ¿Me han informado de que creen que se han encontrado con algo que podría atribuirse a Kira?"

"_S-sí_," dijo la mujer tartamudeando, "_Lo encontré en nuestro jardín. Más bien en nuestro campo de golf. Somos una familia muy bien colocada y tenemos muchas tierras, y el conserje encontró un cuaderno._"

Ella paró ahí, así que L presionó, "¿Un cuaderno?"

"_Sí, un cuaderno_," afirmó Julian, "_Llamado 'Death Note'. Eso –Apareció un monstruo justo cuando lo tocamos. Un monstruo horrible y feo. Un __**shinigami**__. Lo sé, lo sé. Es una locura pero lo _vi_. Y nosotros –Yo lo probé. Con el hombre que asesinó a nuestra hija y que estaba en la cárcel. ¡Murió de un _ataque al corazón_ cuarenta segundos después!_"

"Tú…lo probaste," L parpadeó, y Light tragó estupefacto. No podía ser. ¿Un _cuaderno_ asesino? Eso era…una completa _locura_. Pero…¿no se había mencionado ya dos veces antes? ¿En las notas? '_L, ¿sabes que a los Dioses de la Muerte les encantan las manzanas?'_ y cuando Kira y el segundo Kira se estaban comunicando mediante las cintas…también lo habían mencionado…

"_Sí –Yo –Yo no lo sabía_," admitió Julian apenado, "_Una vez que me di cuenta de que funcionaba de verdad nunca pensé en usarlo de nuevo. Y luego me puse a pensar y Kira es el tipo que mata a la gente con ataques al corazón, solo que nadie sabe cómo lo hace. Así que se me ocurrió que quizá…_"

"_Oh, cariño, ¡no es tu culpa, no lo sabías!_" Le dijo Kathleen a su marido.

"Habéis sido de gran ayuda," dijo L, como aturdido. Aunque parecía el de siempre, calmado y tranquilo. "¿Todavía tenéis ese cuaderno?"

"_Sí, pensamos que podrías…necesitarlo_," respondió Kathleen con voz suave. Raito casi podía oírla apretando la mano de su marido de manera tranquilizadora y le asqueó. ¡No podía soportar los sentimentalismos! Y eso le recordó su enfado esa noche con L - ¡él no era ninguna _chica_!

"Esta noche prepararé a mi asistente para que vaya a recoger –"

Ryuuzaki fue interrumpido.

"_No, es que, esta noche tenemos una fiesta_," dijo Julian. L frunció el ceño molesto; _odiaba_ a la gente que le cortaba. Idiota. "_Y me encantaría conocerte, L. Creo que es un precio justo por lo que te estoy dando_."

En la ceja de Raito apareció un tic y L luchó para no fruncir el entrecejo.

Idiota mandón.

"Y esta… fiesta… ¿queréis que yo vaya?" preguntó L con voz monótona, deseando que Watari estuviera aquí para que le trajera un poco de pastel.

"_Bueno, no es una _fiesta_ sino más bien un baile_," le explicó Kathleen, y Raito podía suponer que era una mujer a la que le encantaban las cosas extravagantes. Les hablaría efusivamente sobre los centros de mesa y cómo el color de las servilletas combinaban con las cortinas si L continuaba esta conversación mucho más tiempo, "_Es muy formal_."

"Debo admitir, Señor y Señora Bates, que esta petición me hace pensar en que esto es algún tipo de truco, y que vosotros sois en realidad Kira," L puso la punta de su pulgar derecho en su boca.

"_¡No! ¡Lo juramos! ¡Y no tienes que venir solo! ¡Puedes registrarnos a nosotros y la habitación entera antes de la fiesta para asegurarte de que no llevamos el cuaderno encima!_" Declaró el Señor Bates. "_¡Sólo queremos conocerte! No estamos de acuerdo con lo que Kira está haciendo, creemos que lo mejor es pararlo. ¿Recuerdas que te contamos que nuestra hija fue asesinada?_"

"Lo recuerdo."

"_Bueno, nuestro hijo… estaba en la cárcel por homicidio –mató a alguien mientras conducía borracho –y sólo fue un estúpido error pero Kira le mató,_" Oh, maravilloso, Raito quería bufar frustrado, ¡ahora se había puesto a llorar! _"No somos Kira. Tu puedes –¡puedes traer a quien quieras!"_

"_Quizá incluso con tu pareja_," sugirió Julian.

L parpadeó y Raito se quedó muy quieto.

"_¿L? No quise decir –no _tienes_ que traer a una pareja… sabes, no me sorprende si no tienes una esposa o una novia. Eres un hombre muy ocupado y –"_

"Tengo pareja," dijo L, con un toque de amargura. Lanzó una mirada Raito que arrugó las cejas y dirigió su vista hacia la pantalla. L había sido muy educado con Raito en los últimos seis días –no había hablado ni una vez de esa noche. Dejaría que Raito negara lo que quisiera. Por ahora.

"_¡Oh, maravilloso! ¡Ya tenemos ganas de conocerla!"_ Rió Kathleen, _"Recuerda, la fiesta es muy formal. Empieza a las 6:00 p.m. así que si quieres registrarnos, ¡tendrás que venir temprano!_"

"Sí, Señor Bates," respondió L y pulsó el botón que cortó la conexión.

"¡Ryuuzaki!" Exclamó sofocado Souichirou, "No vas a _ir_, ¿verdad? ¡Es demasiado peligroso!"

"Si este cuaderno asesino es de verdad el método que Kira utiliza para matar, entonces quiero estar allí," replicó L, con el acento todavía presente mientras continuaba hablando en inglés. Repitió su opinión esta vez en japonés.

"Pero –¿qué señorita vas a llevar contigo?" Inquirió Matsuda, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Raito simplemente se negó a ser parte de la conversación. Un sentimiento desconocido encogió su barriga al pensar en que L iría a esa fiesta con una chica. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso él no era suficiente para el Gran L? Más bien el Gran C-U-L-O. Whoa, eso sonaba fatal. Cara _culo_. No es que él _quisiera_ ir con L, pero si así fuera, ¡sabía perfectamente que era lo suficiente bueno!

"Raito-kun, vamos a ir a ver a Misa-san," dijo L, levantándose y arrastrándole fuera de la habitación. Todo el grupo de investigación soltó un irritado suspiro por su falta de respuesta, pero entonces comprendieron lo que había dicho y casi gritaron. ¿¡Iba a pedírselo a _Misa!?_

De camino al piso de Misa, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Raito continuó enfadado por su presunta violación, y L continuó ignorando su enfado. Una vez que llegaron a la puerta de Misa, llamaron y ella abrió, y automáticamente se abalanzó sobre Raito. Raito casi se cayó de la fuerza del abrazo

cuando Misa hizo impacto. Sus brazos rodearon su cuello y apretó con fuerza.

"¡MISA MISA HA ECHADO DE MENOS TAAAANTO A RAITO-KUN!" Chilló felizmente y luego le soltó antes de dedicarle una enorme sonrisa, "¡Seguro que Raito-kun también ha echado de menos a Misa Misa!"

"Misa-san, tengo que hacerte una pregunta," L salvó a Raito de tener que responder a la pregunta. Si decía que no, tendría que oír más gritos y si decía que sí, L podría llegar a atacar a Misa. Ninguna de las dos situaciones terminaría bien.

"Um… ¡Vale, Ryuuzaki!" Dijo Misa, colgándose del brazo de Raito como un adorno.

"Por el bien de la investigación Kira, ¿podrías por favor atender a un baile como mi pareja?"

Propuso L directamente. Misa cogió aire ruidosamente y L se preparó para un grito.

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡RYUUZAKI ESTÁ INTENTANDO QUE MISA MISA SALGA CON ÉL _OTRA VEZ!?_" Misa pegó un pisotón como un niño de dos años. Raito puso los ojos en blanco e intentó ignorar el chillido.

"TÚ –"

Y de repente, L empujó a Raito fuera de la habitación y salió tras él, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Una vez de vuelta con el grupo de investigación, Matsuda se rió y silbó. "¡Bueno, Ryuuzaki! ¿Cómo ha ido?"

"Se ha negado."

"¿¡Eh!? ¡No puede ser! ¡Wedy está en el hospital después de ser _disparada!_ ¡No tenemos a otra chica!" Matsuda gritó desesperado.

"Era consciente que el porcentaje de que Misa-san dijera que sí era de 92 por ciento, Matsuda-san," L indicó sosamente, rascándose la cabeza de manera aburrida. "Tenía un plan B antes de sugerir que bajáramos a preguntar."

"¡Por supuesto!" Matsuda rió nerviosamente.

"Entonces, ¿quién?" Souichirou preguntó interesado, y los otros miembros del grupo de investigación también escucharon intensamente. "Espero que no estés pensado en meter a otra persona. Es demasiado arriesgado."

"Lo se, Yagami-san," asintió Ryuuzaki, "Me imaginé que alguien de _aquí_ vendría como mi pareja."

"¡Pero todos somos hombres!" Gritó Aizawa. "Esos tipos son unos americanos estirados y el padre está en política y es severamente Pro-vida y Contra Matrimonios Gays. ¡Ir con un hombre como tu pareja podría poner en peligro la recuperación de ese maldito libro!"

"Lo entiendo, Aizawa-san," dijo L. Raito frunció el ceño furioso pero siguió callado –todavía estaba enfadado con el puñetero bastardo. No le importaba si un homófobo extranjero le disparaba porque era lo suficientemente estúpido como para llevar a un chico como pareja a la fiesta. "Por supuesto, la persona no podría ir como sí mismo. Tendría que ir disfrazado como una mujer."

"_¿Qué?_" Chillaron todos los componentes del grupo de investigación.

"¡P-pero Aizawa, Magi y Yagami-san son demasiados musculosos para vestirse como chicas!" Anunció Matsuda en voz alta. "¡Y y-yo soy demasiado masculino! ¡Bueno, vale –soy terrible en las misiones secretas! ¿Recordáis cuando tuve que hacer de manager de Misa? ¡Desastre! El único capaz de hacerse pasar por una –"

Y por supuesto, de repente Raito fue el centro de atención.

Oh.

Oh _no._

Oh _joder_ no.

De ninguna manera, joder.

"No," respondió simplemente Raito. "_¡No_ me voy a travestir para ir a un baile con L porque fue lo suficiente _infantil_ como para mentir diciendo que tenía novia!"

"Raito…" Suspiró Souichiro.

"Bueno…Raito-kun…tú _eres_ bastante bonito," admitió Matsuda débilmente.

"Interesante, Yagami-kun," comentó L pensativo, "¿Te niegas a hacer algo que ayudará en la captura de Kira?"

Raito decidió entonces, que a lo mejor _era_ Kira. Porque estaba seguro de querer matar a L en ese momento. Dolorosamente. Quizás, cuando terminase la 'cita' esperaría a que el bastardo se durmiera y le ahogaría con una almohada. O hacer que de alguna manera se atragantara con un pastel –oh sí, eso sería irónico. Ryuuzaki _pagaría_.

"Ryuuzaki, ¿puedo por favor hablar a solas contigo en nuestra habitación?" Guñó Raito, tirando de la cadena que conectaba sus muñecas. L se encogió de hombros y le siguió a la habitación.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y por un momento, sólo hubo silencio. Sólo la cama, el armario, el portátil de L y la callada respiración que salía suavemente de dos bocas separadas. El silencio era tenso e inconfortablemente inquietante, casi como si estuvieran nadando en sangre. Y, de repente, el silencio se rompió con un fuerte _smack._

L cayó al suelo, con una mano sobre la mejilla y se dio la vuelta, poniéndose de pie de nuevo. Arrugó y relajó su cara varias veces antes de asentir.

"Supongo que me lo merecía," consideró.

"Absolutamente cierto, puñetero bastardo," gruñó Raito, preparando su brazo de nuevo para dar un segundo golpe. L alzó la mano.

"Sólo obtienes un golpe gratis por mis acciones, Raito-kun," le indicó L. "Si me pegas de nuevo, te devolveré el golpe. No seré el responsable de mis acciones sobre ti en caso de que quedaras incapacitado."

Raito procesó la frase rápidamente, "¡Bastardo! ¿Estás diciendo que me molestarás de nuevo si me derribas?"

"Yo no he dicho nada de eso, Raito-kun."

"Eres un puñetero idiota, ¿lo sabías?" Raito se burló del detective.

"Si yo soy un idiota, como tú dices, Raito-kun, entonces no _sabría_ eso, ¿verdad, Raito-kun?" dijo L inexpresivo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. En ese momento Raito estaba bajando el brazo, decidiendo tomar la opción con menos posibilidades de ser sexualmente asaltado. Aunque en realidad L no había hecho ningún tipo de promesa.

"Te odio, maldito bastardo," gritó Raito, formando puños con sus manos, arrugando las cejas y enseñando los dientes detrás de sus labios extendidos. La expresión era bastante parecida a la que podría tener Kira, ahora que L lo pensaba.

"¿Sabes, Raito-kun? Esta es la tercera vez que me llamas 'bastardo'," señaló L letárgicamente, "Te estás volviendo bastante _redundante_."

Redundante. Oh, cómo odiaba Raito esa palabra. La palabra que había olvidado accidentalmente _esa_ noche. Maldito Ryuuzaki por sacarla.

"No saques eso," demandó Raito acaloradamente, "¡Ahora lo que quiero saber es por qué debería vestirme como una chica para ir a esta fiesta por un error _tuyo_! ¡Debería dejar que fueras solo!"

"Vas a ir de todas formas, Yagami-kun," reveló Ryuuzaki perezosamente, "Ya sea como mi guardaespaldas o como mi pareja. ¿Qué importa cuál? Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que tienes experiencia en lo último."

"¿_Qué_ acabas de decir?" Siseó Raito furioso. "Tú –Tú –"

"¿Qué he hecho para merecer la ira de Raito-kun?" Inquirió L, echando la cabeza a un lado de una manera que _definitivamente no era_ linda. Sacó su mano del pantalón y se llevó el pulgar a su boca una vez más.

"¿Quieres decir _aparte_ de técnicamente acosarme sexualmente y ahora prácticamente obligarme a vestirme de mujer?" Raito explicó lentamente y de manera burlona, poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

"Sí, Raito-kun, aparte de eso," asintió L.

Raito intentó controlarse. Cerró los ojos, tomó aire, contó hasta 10 –y luego le pegó otro puñetazo a Ryuuzaki. Esta vez fue en el estómago. El primer golpe no había sido fuerte, incluso dudaba que saliera un moratón. Este, sin embargo, era seis días de furia concentrados en su puño mientras conectaba con la barriga plana de Ryuuzaki.

Al mismo tiempo que se producía el primer impacto y su puño casi desaparecía dentro de la camiseta suelta de L, sintió un dolor agudo en su propio estómago. No tuvo que mirar para saber que el pie de Ryuuzaki le había dado una fuerte patada en ese punto. Se quedó sin aire un segundo más que L, y se encontró a si mismo siendo lanzado al suelo por el detective. Miró hacia arriba, jadeando, y le entraron unas increíbles ganas de escupirle, pero sabía que la gravedad iría en su contra.

Fulminó con la mirada a L desde su posición, sus ojos marrones oscuros chocando peligrosamente con los onix. Maravilloso. Ahora le iba a acosar _otra vez_. Se revolvió, intentando liberarse pero no sirvió de nada. L atrapó las muñecas de Raito por encima de su cabeza y miró al chico debajo suya, inexpresivo. Se dio cuenta de que esto era mucho más estimulante que un Raito mareado y estúpido.

Sin embargo, decidió, a un Raito borracho era mucho más fácil meterle en la cama.

Y no le _pegaba_.

"Entonces, Raito-kun," dijo L finalmente, "¿Estás dispuesto a cooperar?"

Raito apretó los labios, mirando todavía furiosamente al mayor. Le odiaba. Le odiaba verdaderamente, _de verdad_. Y aún así, aquí estaba, a punto de ir a una cita con él.

"Por el Caso Kira," Raito forzó las palabras a que salieron de sus labios. L asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su posición encima de Raito.

"Espera .Ryuuzaki, qué pasa con la _cadena_," Raito se levantó y movió las esposas sujetas a su muñeca. Ryuuzaki miró la cadena por un momento y asintió.

"Ya se me ocurrirá algo, Raito-kun," le informó L.

Entonces volvieron a la sala principal, intentando parecer lo más normales posibles mientras los estómagos de ambos (y la cara de L) les dolían. Si se enteraban de que se habían peleado otra vez, la regañina no terminaría _nunca_. Watari estaba allí cuando llegaron, y miró a L, que se lo confirmó con un asentimiento.

Watari miró a Raito, negó con la cabeza, y dijo, "Estarán aquí esta noche."

Salió de la habitación sin otra palabra. Raito se movió intranquilo y miró a su padre, quien parecía sentirse igual de intranquilo que él. Matsuda estaba sonrojándose e intentaba no reírse y Aizawa y Mogi evitaban mirarle a los ojos. Excelente. Simplemente _genial_. L también miró a todos, pero los ignoró. Al fin y al cabo, de quien estaban preocupados era de _él_ –de Raito y de lo que tendría que hacer esa noche.

O, más bien, lo que tendría que llevar.

"Ryuuzaki," empezó Raito lentamente, "¿Quién estará aquí esta noche?"

L le miró detenidamente y replicó, "Las personas que van a hacer que parezcas una chica."

* * *

Ya salió el primero. Le ha costado, pero ya está aquí. No hay demasiada acción pero ya veremos que poco a poco la cosa va mejorando, y por supuesto veremos a Raito como una chica. Lo que tiene que aguantar el pobre.

La historia se desvía un poco de la línea original, pero cualquier excusa es buena para vestir a Raito de chica, XD.

Pues les dejo que por favor dejen reviews, aunque no me los merezco por lenta, T-T. Y dar las gracias a toda la gente que me dejó sus comentarios en la primera historia. Me gustaron todos!

Y sean buenos, que tengo un examen esta semana y estoy haciendo de todo menos estudiar…

Hasta el siguiente! (que no tardará tanto, lo prometo)


	2. Segundo Paso

Ya está la segunda parte. La hubiera colgado antes si no fuera porque me he tirado todas las navidades sin internet y como no he hecho nada de la Universidad en vacaciones…. Tenía que hacer algo ahora. De todas formas, ya está aquí!

Disclaimer: Death Note no es mío, y esta historia tampoco, pero eso no impide que me divierta un poco a costa de sus personajes.

**Amor, Para Detectives Adictos Al Azúcar**

Autora: **Macvanaly**

Traductora: **Ares Sasuke**

**Love, For Sugar High Detectives**

Rating: M

Categorías: Humor/Romance/Drama

Avisos: Yaoi, travestismo (total y absolutamente _explicado_, por supuesto), Lemon, y estoy bastante segura de que Raito está mucho más en su personalidad en esta historia... desafortunadamente, o afortunadamente, dependiendo de cómo lo mires. Seme-L, bondage, Raito está en 'no recuerdo ser Kira', un poco de Universo Alterno, un enfilado y manipulador L bastardo (porque todo el que conoce a L, sabe que es uno).

Pareja: L Ryuuzaki x Raito Yagami

Sumario: Secuela a 'Amor, Para Asesinos en Masa Borrachos'. "¿Qué he hecho para merecer la ira de Raito-kun?" "¿Quieres decir _aparte_ de técnicamente acosarme sexualmente y ahora prácticamente obligarme a vestirme de mujer?" "Sí, Raito-kun. Aparte de eso." Bien. LRaito Yaoi.

* * *

**Paso Dos** – Pues ya has forzado a ese encantador asesino a una situación embarazosa, ¡muy bien hecho! Las razones por las que no está respondiendo al encuentro sexual anterior es porque le da vergüenza que él recibiera. Ese _es_ su lugar correspondiente. Después de todo, él siempre tiene el control (con todo eso de ser un Asesino en Masa) ¡así que ahora es tu turno! Al humillarle aún más que cuando fue tu uke, en comparación, ¡dejar que le folles será más fácil que quitarle una piruleta a un niño! Mmm…piruleta…

* * *

Cuando las 'personas' llegaron, Raito se sintió aliviado y también aterrorizado. Aliviado sólo porque la _espera_ había terminado. No más suspense. Pero entonces se fueron corriendo hacia el dormitorio, arrastrándole (y por lo tanto a L) con ellos y empezaron a sacar gran cantidad de cosas. Eran cinco personas. Tres mujeres y dos hombres. Una mujer empezó a ponerle extensiones en el pelo mientras otra más joven se puso a elegir el maquillaje que sería el 'color' de Raito.

Los dos hombres tomaron medidas –Raito estaba seguro de que le tocaron más de lo necesario –y salieron rápidamente de la habitación y probablemente del hotel para buscarle un traje. Y _zapatos_. Oh dios, Raito tenía la horrible sensación de que _odiaría_ los zapatos que se tuviera que poner. Había lo que las mujeres llevaban a los eventos 'formales'. _Tacón alto. Puntas puntiagudas_. Oh _joder._

Pasaron las horas y Raito no se acostumbraba a su pelo largo. Ahora le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Maravilloso. La mujer continuaba por la zona de la nuca, y dijo que todavía le faltaban algunas horas. Raito intentó relajarse, incluso mientras le aplicaban una especie de crema facial en la cara para dejar su piel más suave.

L estaba sentado en la cama, haciendo ruido mientras comía galletas de un plato que parecía haber aparecido de la nada. Raito continuó sin mirarle. Esto ya era lo suficiente vergonzoso sin que L –su _violador_ –estuviera en la misma habitación. Una de las mujeres, pelirroja y con el pelo rizado, comenzó a depilarle las cejas. Raito no dijo nada y dejó que hicieran lo que quisieran. Sabía que cualquier protesta sería en vano.

La mujer que se ocupaba de su cara le arrulló mientras le decía lo encantador que era que no tuviera vello facial. Sin embargo, Raito no se lo tomó como un halago. No era ninguna chica, seguía declarando. Lo que le recordó de nuevo el cabreo por haberse dejado follar por _L_. ¡Y para colmo, él había sido el _uke!_ Maldijo a ese bastardo chulito.

Pasaron dos horas hasta que las extensiones estuvieron terminadas y le ofrecieron un espejo para… no sabía… ¿ver lo bajo que había caído, quizá? Se negó y la mujer se encogió de hombros y empezó a tirarle del pelo, intentando peinarlo de alguna manera. Una vez más; humillación en su forma más fina y auténtica. A partir de aquí todo iría a peor.

Le hicieron la manicura y la pedicura, que no tardó mucho. Aparentemente, sus uñas estaban ya muy bien cuidadas. Justo cuando le estaban secando las manos, los dos hombres entraron en la habitación con tres trajes diferentes en cada uno de los brazos. Oh no. Raito se levantó y cruzó los brazos, obstinado, y arrugando la frente.

"Sólo me voy a probar _uno_ de ellos," les dijo firmemente. Las caras de los dos hombres mostraron su devastación. Después de ser víctimas de la mirada de Raito durante un minuto, eligieron el que les gustaba más.

"Este tiene cuello de cisne, sin mangas," y enseñaron un vestido negro, "Esconderá la nuez y –como es negro – será difícil notar que los pechos son falsos."

Raito sintió cómo se le encendía la cara. _Mierda_. ¿En qué se había metido?

"Ya," replicó Raito incómodo mientras el hombre más alto le pasaba el traje y una bolsa roja. Raito parpadeó, "¿Qué hay aquí?"

"Hey, Ryuuzaki-san, ¿podrías soltarle para que pueda vestirse en el baño?" preguntó el segundo hombre. L asintió, abrió la esposa de la muñeca de Raito y volvió a sentarse, completamente atrapado por sus galletas de chocolate. Raito se frotó la muñeca antes de desaparecer en el baño, pero uno de los hombres le paró por el hombro y susurró en su oído, "Piernas, brazos y axilas."

No sabiendo cómo responder, el genio simplemente asintió, desapareciendo en el baño momentos después. Evitó el espejo a toda costa. No quería verse a sí mismo hasta que no pudiera retrasarlo más –justo antes de que se marcharan. Esto era… completamente… oh sí, _mataría_ a Ryuuzaki. Hm, una muerte por bambú podría servir. Atar al detective encima de un tallo recién cortado de bambú, y ver mientras la planta crecía y le atravesaba…

¿_Eso_ sería lo suficiente sádico? Raito sacudió la cabeza y colgó el vestido -_¡vestido!_ –en un gancho del baño antes de mirar lo que había en la bolsa. Había una cuchilla, crema de afeitar en un bote de color rosa y algo que se parecía a un traje de baño. Pero no era un traje de baño. Era como una especie de traje de mujer. Raito se lo puso, evitando que el sonrojo apareciera del todo. Probablemente L _vería_ esto más tarde, el pervertido.

Era ajustado. Raito suponía que era así como iba. El traje se agarraba a su cintura para que sus caderas que volvieran un poco más prominentes. Y luego tenía dos… bueno… pechos falsos. Un sujetador con unas tetas falsas. No eran grandes. Probablemente eran de talla 80 u 85. Gracias a Dios había decidido no hacerle _tetona_, porque era capaz de irse de cara al suelo debido al peso extra sujeto a su pecho. El sujetador no tenía tirantes y era de encaje, con un color marfil muy parecido a su tono de piel.

Entonces Raito cogió la hoja de afeitar y, durante unos dos segundos, se preguntó donde exactamente querían que se depilase. Entonces, se acordó de algo.

_Piernas, brazos y axilas._

Ya. Se preguntó si no debería coger la cuchilla y cortarse las venas en ese momento, sólo para evitar toda la situación. Decidió que mejor no. Valoraba su vida. No _quería_ morir, aunque se preguntó si alguien podía morirse de la vergüenza. Si era cierto, entonces ya estaba destinado a la perdición al final del día.

Extendió la crema blanca por sus piernas y brazos, y desapareció en poco tiempo, junto con el vello corto y suave. Después hizo lo mismo con las axilas antes de lavar la cuchilla y depositarla junto con la espuma en la bolsa roja. Luego quitó el vestido de la percha y se lo pasó por encima de la cabeza. Pasó los brazos por las mangas y metió la cabeza por el cuello de cisne.

Por un segundo frunció el ceño, preguntándose si se había cargado el peinado durante el proceso, pero dejó de pensar en ese tema. Primero, no se había mirado el pelo desde que se lo habían puesto más largo, y segundo, _¡no le importaba!_ Después se estiró bien el vestido para que se colocara suavemente sobre su cuerpo y se moviera con cada una de sus curvas artificiales. Se dio cuenta de que había un agujero con forma de diamante en el pecho del vestido, con el propósito de mostrar escote –o en su caso, más piel.

Finalmente Raito se atrevió a mirarse en el espejo.

Casi grita. No reconocía a la persona que veía en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Una preciosa, elegante y perfecta _mujer_ se alzaba ante él. Su postura hacía pensar que era la Reina de un país y –_maldición_. Se parecía a una _chica_. Las ligeras curvas que le había dado la ropa interior parecían naturales debajo del fluido traje negro y los 'pechos' parecían… bueno, _reales_. Su figura era grácil, delgada y… femenina.

Maldito Ryuuzaki. Se vengaría. Juró que se lo devolvería.

Raito abrió la puerta del baño y salió a la habitación llena con la gente 'hazme-una-mujer' y Ryuuzaki, que había empezado a zamparse una tarta entera. ¿Qué _demonios_ estaba intentando hacer? ¿Ser la primera persona en tener sobredosis de azúcar, o quizá el primero en contraer diabetes en un periodo de 24 horas? Todo el mundo se giró para mirar a Raito cuando salió del cuarto de baño.

La mujer sonrió y los dos hombres silbaron. El más bajito empezó a reír, "¡Creo que es el mejor trabajo que hemos hecho! Eres una chica preciosa, Yagami-san."

"Oh, que te jodan a ti también," soltó Raito, cruzándose de brazos. Era raro colocar los brazos así con dos bultos extraños en su pecho. "Acabemos con esto."

La peluquera le alisó el pelo otra vez y la estilista empezó a aplicarle el maquillaje para los ojos… mierda. Todo esto perturbaba a Raito, alguien tan cerca de sus ojos y con control sobre él. Era como esa noche con Ryuuzaki cuando _él_ había tenido todo el control, esa estúpida, estúpida noche. ¡No podía creer que hubiera dejado que pasase eso!

Le pusieron mascarilla y línea de ojos y un poco de sombra de ojos para 'acentuar', dijo la mujer, quien también le puso pintalabios a Raito. El color era sólo unos tonos más fuerte que los labios rojos originales de Raito, y luego la mujer le puso un poco de brillo por encima. Después le pidió a Raito que juntase los labios y los moviera, y Raito lo hizo.

Los hombres le pasaron a Raito un par de zapatos de tacón negros que se negó a ponerse hasta que no entrara en ese maldito baile. En lugar de los tacones, se puso unas zapatillas de deporte que se escondían bajo el vestido largo. Raito puso las manos sobre sus caderas y arrugó el entrecejo, mirando a Ryuuzaki, que casi se había terminado el pastel de dos pisos él solo.

"¿Ya has pensado algo que hacer con la cadena?" Preguntó Raito, intentando ignorar el hecho de que llevaba un vestido, y parecía una chica.

"Sí," Asintió Ryuuzaki y se comió el último trozo de pastel, Ahora sentía como un zumbido por sus venas. Oh sí. Estaría despierto durante un buen rato. No quería dormir durante el largo viaje en avión. "Lo único que tendrás que hacer es estar cogido de mi mano todo el tiempo, Raito-kun. Como eres mi pareja, la acción se verá normal."

"_¿Qué?_" Gruñó Raito.

"Sólo tendrá que estar cogido de –"

"Ya te he oído, Ryuuzaki," suspiró Raito, bastante cansado de levantar la voz. Lo único que quería era irse ya. "Vale, ¿cuándo nos vamos?"

"Ahora, si lo prefieres," indicó Ryuuzaki. Era realmente, realmente extraño moverse en un vestido, pero lo apartó de su mente. Salió de la habitación y entró en el salón sin pensarlo dos veces mientras Ryuuzaki continuaba hablando.

"El viaje en avión serán unas trece horas, así que lo más probable es que lleguemos a las una de la tarde de ayer," comentó Ryuuzaki, "Por lo tanto tendremos cinco horas hasta que la fiesta comience oficialmente, Raito-ku –"

"¡¡¡EWAAAAAHH!!!"

El agudo grito hizo encogerse a Raito y a Ryuuzaki. Miraron al origen y vieron a Matsuda con la boca abierta, señalando a Raito.

"T-Tú –Ellos –Oh dios mío, ¡ha funcionado de verdad!" Chilló Matsuda, "¡Raito-kun es una chica! ¡UNA CHICA!"

"Cállate, Matsuda," ordenó Raito, y abrió la boca para decir algo más antes de sentir el frío metal en su mano y un pequeño '_click_'. No tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para saber que las esposas habían vuelto.

"Raito…" Souichirou se aclaró la gasganta. Su boca estaba abierta y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor habían empezado a caer por su frente. Parecía ansioso y ligeramente avergonzado, y Raito no podía culparle. "Estás…bien."

"Yo…gracias, papá," contestó nerviosamente Raito.

El viaje al jet privado fue tranquilo, y el largo vuelo se hizo muy aburrido. Raito durmió la mayoría del tiempo, excepto cuando los estilistas le despertaban para intentar arreglarle el pelo o el maquilaje. Raito no se molestó en decirles que era inútil, porque después volvería a dormirse y lo desharía otra vez. Ellos lo sabían y lo hacían de todos modos. Ryuuzaki se sentó directamente al lado de Raito en el sofá (¡lo cuál _no_ era apropiado!) y cuando Raito le dijo que se quitara de ahí, Ryuuzaki señaló que el otro asiento estaba demasiado lejos y que la cadena no llegaba tan lejos.

Por supuesto, estaba seguro que L lo había preparado, con su maldita lógica.

Finalmente, el viaje terminó y salieron del avión para entrar directamente en una limusina que les esperaba. Dentro de la limusina, los estilistas se le echaron encima, tocándole la cara para asegurarse que el pintalabios y la línea de ojos estaban perfectamente y que la máscara no pegaba las pestañas. L observó todo el proceso, muy entretenido mientras Light se dejaba tratar como si fuera una muñeca Barbie.

Puso el pulgar entre sus dientes y se preguntó si _Kira_ se vestiría como una chica o no. Era una pérdida de control, eso seguro. Y humillante, sin duda. Hm, no, Kira no lo haría, a no ser que _no_ hacerlo le señalara como sospechoso. Lo cual lo hacía. Matsuda le pasó al conductor la dirección en un trozo de papel y el vehículo empezó a moverse.

"Ah… Raito…" Souichirou empezó, "¿Deberíamos buscarte un nombre? Estando encubierto… y Raito no es muy común…"

"Mn," Raito asintió, "No lo sé. Si hubiera nacido una chica, ¿qué nombre me hubierais puesto tú y mamá?"

"…Raito…." Admitió su padre. Raito frunció el ceño y L se aguantó una sonrisa.

"Eso…no ayuda," Raito suspiró, levantando una mano para pasársela por el pelo con frustración. La peluquera le cogió por la muñeca.

"_Acabo_ de dejarlo perfecto," Dijo, bajándole el brazo a Raito.

"¿Qué os parece Ichigo?" Sugirió L, mordisqueando un trozo de pastel de fresa.

"Qu -¡No pienso llamarme fresa!" Raito miró con odio al detective. ¿Pero por qué coño estaba comiendo tanto? Y espera -¿cuándo se había puesto el esmoquin? Raito debía haber estado durmiendo en ese momento. Estaba casi… _guapo_. No es que Raito lo fuera a admitir.

"Mitsuko significa 'Niño de Luz'," intentó de nuevo Ryuuzaki, "Parece que pega, ¿verdad Raito-kun?"

"Hm…" Raito se encogió de hombros, "Sí, está bien."

"¡Entonces Mitsuko!" Rió tímidamente Souichirou.

"Mitsuko Kimi," Dijo Raito, añadiendo el apellido, sonriendo altaneramente. 'Kimi' significaba 'Aquella que no tiene igual'… Esperaba que Ryuuzaki pillara la indirecta.

L cogió la indirecta sin problemas, pero no reaccionó. Las inmaduras pullas de Raito le importaban más bien poco, en realidad no significaban nada. Lo que pasaba es que Raito estaba enfadado porque L le había dominado en la cama, y una vez que lo superase, se daría cuenta de lo placentero que había sido y que había estado _más_ que dispuesto todo el tiempo. O al menos, la mayoría.

La limusina empezó a parar unas horas más tarde. Después de que saliera todo el mundo, Ryuuzaki se giró hacia Raito y habló tranquilamente, "Desde este momento, eres mi pareja, Raito-kun. No espero que el rencor por esa noche aparezca aquí."

"No voy a arruinar nada, Ryuuzaki," respondió Raito cortante. "Pero está bien, actuaré como una adorable novia."

Ryuuzaki asintió y abrió las esposas. Raito se quitó las zapatillas de deporte y deslizó los pies en los bonitos tacones negros. No eran _demasiado_ altos, quizá 5,7 centímetros, pero cuando Raito se levantó, se sintió extrañamente desequilibrado. Ryuuzaki salió detrás de él y Watari cerró la puerta después de que los estilistas hubieran vuelto a entrar (habían tenido que salir para que Raito y Ryuuzaki llegaran a la salida) y el grupo miró hacia la casa.

Era enorme. Una mansión alta, de estilo Victoriano con kilómetros de hierba fresca rodeándola se erguía ante ellos. Había construido una gran piscina a su lado y una criada estaba en ese momento retirando hojas de la superficie. Al otro lado de la mansión había una entrada a una gran extensión de tierra que debía ser el campo de golf. El grupo empezó a moverse, pero Raito, no acostumbrado a ponerse tacones –er_ –nunca_, se tropezó y el grupo empezó a correr para cogerle.

Por suerte (¿o por desgracia?) Ryuuzaki le atrapó. Los brazos de Raito estaban cogidos con fuerza por L, quien parecía mirarle con expresión de desinterés. Raito se levantó y le alejó, incómodo por la proximidad.

"Lo siento, todavía no soy muy bueno con estos zapatos," se excusó Raito, y empezó a andar otra vez. Ryuuzaki le cogió la mano, recordándole que tendría que pasar cogido de la mano del detective _toda_ la noche. Perfecto…

El camino a la puerta fue largo, y mientras Raito lo recorría, le cogió el tranquillo a los estúpidos tacones altos que su pareja pervertida y violadora le había obligado a ponerse. Para cuando llegaron a las formidables puertas dobles, Raito ya andaba tan derecho y elegante como cuando andaba en zapatillas. Cuando llamaron al timbre y la puerta se abrió, las manos de todos los policías volaron a sus pistolas.

"¡Oh, hola!" Kathleen, una mujer alta y rubia saludó al grupo. Era más alta que su marido, que era bastante guapo para ser un hombre mayor. Su pelo castaño estaba salpicado de canas y sus gafas le hacían parecer inteligente.

Les cachearon sin perder tiempo, y cuando no les encontraron nada peligroso por el cuerpo, Mogi, Matsuda, Aizawa y Souichirou entraron en el enorme salón de baile para revisar cada rincón y rendija. Kathleen parpadeó y luego invitó a L y a Raito dentro. L miró alrededor, y no pudo evitar pensar en que la mayoría de la decoración sobraba.

"¡Bueno!" Dijo Kathleen felizmente, mirándolos a ambos, "_¡Usted_ debe ser _L!_ Es un placer conocerle."

Aunque estaba en un esmoquin, su postura seguía siendo terrible, al igual que sus habilidades sociales, así que Raito decidió encargarse de esa área. Levantó su mano.

"Hola, Señora Bates, Señor Bates, muchas gracias por invitarnos a su casa," dijo Raito educadamente, y en un inglés sin fallos, "Soy Mitsuko Kimi, la pareja de L. Pero por favor, llámenle Ryuuzaki."

"¡Oh –um –por supuesto!" Asintió ella, "Es un plracer conocerla, Señorita Kimi. ¿Y usted es…?"

"Su novia," dijo Raito, ofreciendo a la mujer una brillante y enorme sonrisa. Sabía que era un actor excelente.

"Ah, bien, eres una chica preciosa," Julian le dio la mano a Raito, "Ryuuzaki tiene mucha suerte. ¿Le importa si le llamo Mitsuko?"

"No, en absoluto," consintió Raito, e intentó no mostrar asco mientras Julian le besaba la mano, "Es un placer conocerle."

"No, el placer es todo mío," le contradijo Julian suavemente. Raito dejó salir una pequeña risita femenina antes de que Julian le soltara la mano.

"Todavía tenemos que preparar algunas cosas," comentó de repente Kathleen, "Podéis sentaros por allí, y le pediré a alguno de los camareros que os lleven algo para beber."

"Muy bien," respondió Raito, sonriendo a la pareja, "¡Estoy segura que será un baile excelente!"

Kathleen asintió, forzó una sonrisa y se llevó a rastras a su marido. L y Raito se sentaron en la mesa más cercana. Raito acercó su silla a la de L para que siguieran de la mano mientras estaban sentados. Estaba casi directamente a su lado, y miró de soslayo al otro hombre y suspiró.

"Eso fue… interesante," comentó Raito. L asintió.

"Su marido te estaba tirando los tejos, Mitsuko-_chan_," replicó L, subiendo las rodillas a su pecho y frunciendo el ceño por tener que llevar zapatos. Eran tan molestos. Cómo se supone que iba a pensar con los zapatos puestos y esta _cosa_ tan completa y absolutamente inconfortable apretando su cuerpo. Y aún así estaba totalmente hiperactivo y quería moverse…

Si Raito hubiera tenido un bolígrafo en la mano cuando Ryuuzaki tuvo el _descaro_ de llamarle 'chan', lo hubiera partido por la mitad. Pero como no tenía un boli, se conformó con clavar las uñas con saña en la mano del otro hombre. Ryuuzaki parpadeó, y miró a Raito con esa exasperante mirada indiferente.

"Mitsuko-chan, eso duele," informó L a Raito como si pensara que el chico no tenía ni idea de que unas uñas afiladas clavándose en la carne pudieran causar dolor.

"De eso se trata," respondió Raito apretando los dientes.

"La actuación que has hecho ha sido muy convincente," dijo Ryuuzaki pensativamente, "Me hace pensar que hay una posibilidad mayor de que estés astutamente pretendiendo no ser Kira."

"Maldita sea, Ryuuzaki, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¡No soy Kira!" Susurró duramente Raito. Habían vuelto al japonés, así que los Bates no podían escucharlos, pero si los veían discutiendo… bueno, no vendría bien para la actuación de 'pareja bien avenida'.

"Recuerdo muy bien que una vez dijiste que Kira sonaba como un nombre de chica," le dijo L, y se alegró mucho al ver la vergüenza brillando en las mejillas de Raito. "Y considerando tu atuendo en este momento…"

"¡No me lo recuerdes!" Le ordenó con dureza, "¡Deja de _hablar_ sobre lo que pasó esa noche! Es –Es –"

"No entiendo por qué estás incómodo, Raito-kun," indicó tranquilamente Ryuuzaki, "_Tú_ eres el que sugirió tener relaciones sexuales."

"¡Tú me hiciste una paja en el baño primero!" Le espetó Raito. ¡Maldito Ryuuzaki! Le odiaba.

"En parte eso fue una prueba, y tu dijiste, cito textualmente _'No pares, joder'_," le informó L mientras continuaba mordiéndose el pulgar para esconder su diversión. La cara de Raito se estaba poniendo roja, en parte por el enfado y en parte por el sonrojo.

"Me emborrachaste," Raito continuó culpando a L.

"Tú me lo pediste," señaló L.

"Tú –" Raito empezó a levantar la voz, pero le cortó unos golpes en la puerta.

Kathleen gritó alegremente y corrió hacia las puertas, las abrió e invitó a la persona a entrar. No, no una persona, _personas_. Al menos veinte personas entraron en la habitación a la vez, y Raito casi hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la música empezó a sonar. Maravilloso. Sólo podía pedir que no esperaran que bailase con L…_por segunda vez en su vida._

De alguna manera, Raito sabía que eso era mucho pedir.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado con el capítulo. Ya saben, se aceptan comentarios y críticas.

Gracias a: The Hawk Eye, , Edainwen, Jwwriz, Cleo, Super Magical Mushrooms y vampirevegx17.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo y último capítulo!


	3. Tercer Paso

Hola! He tardado mucho más de lo previsto, pero en febrero tuve los exámenes e infinito de trabajos más tarde, y después que este fic no parece haber sido tan popular como el primero o que la gente no ha dejado tantos reviews, porque he visto que desde luego ha sido leído bastante. Me desanimé bastante y lo dejé un poco de lado.

Pero bueno, gracias a la gente que sí deja comentarios me he dicho que ya era hora y aquí está el capítulo.

Disclaimer: Death Note no es mío, la serie está hasta terminada y no podemos ver más amor entre Raito y L…

**Amor, Para Detectives Adictos Al Azúcar**

Autora: **Macvanaly**

Traductora: **Ares Sasuke**

**Love, For Sugar High Detectives**

Rating: M

Categorías: Humor/Romance/Drama

Avisos: Yaoi, travestismo (total y absolutamente _explicado_, por supuesto), Lemon, y estoy bastante segura de que Raito está mucho más en su personalidad en esta historia... desafortunadamente, o afortunadamente, dependiendo de cómo lo mires. Seme-L, bondage, Raito está en 'no recuerdo ser Kira', un poco de Universo Alterno, un enfilado y manipulador L bastardo (porque todo el que conoce a L, sabe que es uno).

Pareja: L Ryuuzaki x Raito Yagami

Sumario: Secuela a 'Amor, Para Asesinos en Masa Borrachos'. "¿Qué he hecho para merecer la ira de Raito-kun?" "¿Quieres decir _aparte_ de técnicamente acosarme sexualmente y ahora prácticamente obligarme a vestirme de mujer?" "Sí, Raito-kun. Aparte de eso." Bien. LRaito Yaoi.

* * *

**Paso Tres** – Lo próximo que tienes que hacer es hacer que dude de sí mismo. Pon tu mano en su rodilla, bésale, e incluso si se resiste, llévale a un sitio apartado. Recuerda, le atraes. Te dejó que se lo hicieras antes, ¿verdad? Ahora, lo más probable es que intente ser el seme esta vez, y tienes que pretender que lo vas a dejar. Entonces, ¡sorpresa! Toma el control y empieza a prepararle antes de que pueda protestar y luego… ¿qué? ¡Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer a partir de ahora! ¡Esto no es el Kama Sutra!

* * *

"¿Por qué no estáis bailando?"

Cinco palabras. Cinco palabras que Raito había estado temiendo durante la última hora, catorce minutos y 17 segundos. Kathleen les estaba sonriendo con una sonrisa llena de dientes blancos. Raito decidió que le encantaría arrancar cada una de esas perlas de sus encías _lentamente_. Tortura, eso es lo que esto era. Que bailara con L. Que la jodan. Que la _jodan._

En vez de sacarle los ojos de la cara, Raito le dirigió una gran sonrisa, "Me temo que Ryuuzaki todavía no me lo ha pedido, Señora Bates."

"¡Oh no! Eso no puede ser," Miró a L, frunció el ceño ante su postura y el quinto trozo de pastel de la noche, y se puso las manos en la cintura diciendo, "Joven, ¿Cómo se atreve a traer a esta bonita muchacha a un baile y no sacarla a bailar? ¡Quizá sea el mejor detective del mundo, pero eso no le da derecho a ignorar las necesidades de Mitsuko!"

L parpadeó, completamente sorprendido. Tardó un momento en recuperarse y asintió, "Tiene razón, Señora Bates. Mitsuko-chan, ¿te gustaría bailar?"

_¡No! _¡Bastardo! "Por supuesto, Ryuuzaki," dijo Raito, dejando que L le guiara a la pista de baile.

Una vez estuvieron colocados –la mano izquierda de Raito en el hombro de Ryuuzaki, la mano derecha de L en la cintura de Raito, y las manos que quedaban libres entrelazadas – empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música clásica que tocaba la banda. Raito frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo para que Ryuuzaki pudiera ver su expresión despectiva. Sí, hacia abajo. Con los tacones, Raito era más alto que el detective, y la posición encorvada de L no le ayudaba.

"Se supone que no tenías que preguntarme," le espetó Raito, entrecerrandos los ojos.

"Estoy bastante hiperactivo en este momento, Raito-kun, y necesito quemar energía," le explicó L. Volvió al japonés, "¿Le he dicho a Raito-kun que está muy guapo esta tarde?"

"¡No!" Bufó Raito. Y no, el piropo _no _le agradaba. ¡Puñetero bastardo! No le importaba lo que _él _pensara, "No lo has hecho. ¡Y _no lo hagas_!"

"Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad, Raito-kun," continuó L, "Aunque supongo que Raito-kun _siempre _está guapo."

"¡Cállate!" Gruñó Raito, "Tú –Tú sólo estás intentando meterte en mis pantalones otra vez, pervertido. Esta vez no estoy borracho, ¡así que no va a funcionar! La última vez, no estaba en mis cabales."

"Raito-kun," dijo L pensativamente, "Tú me lo pediste."

"¡Fue un error!" Replicó Raito, "¡Sólo pasó una vez!"

De repente, L le hizo caer, y mientras Raito miraba hacia arriba, L se echó hacia delante y le susurró al oído, "En realidad, Raito-kun, creo que fueron _dos veces_."

"¡Bastardo!" Susurró Raito con crueldad y fue empujado abruptamente hacia una posición vertical, empezando una vez más con el elegante baile.

"Entiendo, Raito-kun, que no lo quieras reconocer," continuó L.

"Esta conversación es superflua," dijo Raito y luego torció su cabeza ligeramente para mirar la pared situada detrás de la cabeza de L.

Sin ningún aviso, L soltó la cintura de Raito y le hizo girar. Un segundo después, le volvió a colocar en posición y cuando Raito se encontró con su cuerpo de nuevo, apretó sus labios contra los del otro joven con firmeza. En vez de volver a poner su mano en la cintura de Raito, le agarró la barbilla y la sujetó con fuerza cerca de su rostro mientras le quitaba el aliento con el beso.

Los ojos de Raito se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de indignarse antes de sentirse extrañamente desequilibrado encima de esos malditos tacones, aunque sabía que se había acostumbrado a ellos hacía más de una hora. ¡No, no, no! ¡No le gustaba Ryuuzaki! Ese puñetero... ¿por qué demonios sus besos se sentían tan maravillosos...?

"Bastardo..." Raito respiró contra la boca de L, rompiendo el beso, "Mi...padre está aquí..."

"Entonces vayámonos a un sitio más privado, Raito-kun," sugirió L.

Raito miró alrededor, vio que nadie de los miembros del grupo de investigaciónhabían visto el espectáculo y luego volvió a mirar a L. Quizá –No. No, no, no, no, no, _no_. ¿Qué había estado haciendo toda esta semana? Ignorar a L, eso es lo que había hecho. ¿Y para qué lo había hecho? ¡Para dejar bien claro a L que no le había gustado lo que había pasado! ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!

"¡De ninguna manera!" Gruñó Raito, irguiéndose y entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba al detective furioso, "No estoy _interesado_, L."

L se encogió de hombros y continuaron bailando durante sólo dos minutos y 23 segundos antes de que el detective hablara otra vez.

"Necesito utilizar el baño," dijo Ryuuzaki repentinamente, borrando cualquier intento de meter a Raito en la cama otra vez. De repente se puso a mirar de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar el baño más cercano.

Esto molestó un poco a Raito. ¿Qué le _pasaba_ a L? ¿Es que todo ese azúcar había disminuido su capacidad de concentración? De pronto se sintió arrancado de la zona de baile y hacia las escaleras, por las que fue guiado sin tardanza. Mientras, Raito intentaba no caerse con los tacones mientras era arrastrado escaleras arriba.

"Maldición, Ryuuzaki..." soltó Raito al llegar al final. No tuvo un minuto para respirar antes de que le llevara por un pasillo. "¿Hay algún baño por aquí?"

"No lo sé," replicó L, mirando a derecha e izquierda, pero esta vez por otra razón. Para comprobar si había alguien cerca. No había nadie excepto Raito y él; los demás estaban escaleras abajo. Rápidamente lanzó a Raito contra la pared, con su mano cogiendo todavía la de Raito y sujetándole las muñecas sobre la cabeza.

Igual de violento, apretó sus labios contra los de Raito. Raito se retorció, pero tenía ambos brazos sujetados contra la pared por las delgadas manos de L. Una de las rodillas de L se deslizó entre las piernas del joven Yagami y jadeó ante la sensación, dejando que la lengua de L entrara en su boca. Raito _no_ sería superado.

Reunió toda su fuerza y se giró, revertiendo su posición, así que ahora era Ryuuzaki el que se encontraba contra la pared.

"Tú ganas," gruñó Raito, arremetiendo con sus labios los del otro hombre duramente. Metió la lengua dentro de la boca del otro y sus lenguas lucharon una vieja batalla por el dominio –algo que Raito estaba determinado a tener. El dominio era control, y él _siempre_ tenía el control.

Continuaron dando vueltas contra la pared, un momento Raito era aplastado contra la pared, y al momento siguiente era L el que tenía la espalda contra la pintura floral estampada. Llegaron a una puerta, y L la abrió, cayendo al suelo dentro de la habitación en un enredo con el vestido de Raito y su pelo ahora suelto. Los largos rizos caían, formando una cortina alrededor de la cara de Raito, y también alrededor de la de L, mientras estaba tendido debajo del otro chico. Raito cerró la puerta y volvió a atacar la boca de L.

Se aseguró de que el detective continuara por debajo suyo, debajo de él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Sabía que esto estaba mal. Había estado luchando toda la semana para mostrarle que él no _quería_ esta situación –pero ya no podía luchar más. Tenía ganas, y L era –era _demasiado_ tentador. ¡Le estaba seduciendo! Pero esta vez él sería el _seme_. ¡De ninguna _manera_ iba a ser la chica!

…Incluso si era él quien llevaba el vestido.

La voz de Raito vibró sobre los labios de Ryuuzaki, "Esta vez _yo_ estaré arriba."

"Claro, Raito-kun," dijo Ryuuzaki, saliendo de debajo de Raito e inspeccionando la habitación a la que se habían metido.

"Un almacén," dijo Raito con asco, "¿Hay algo que podamos utilizar como lubricante?"

La habitación consistía en una lavadora, un secador, un escritorio, varias mesas, cajas grandes y algunos estantes pegados a las paredes. L hurgó en varios cajones antes de sacar una bolsa con algo dentro.

"Jabón," informó a Raito.

"¿En una _bolsa_?" Las cejas de Raito se arrugaron.

"En el baño, probablemente tienen algún recipiente para que la gente pueda echarse un chorro en las manos, explicó L, "Probablemente es aquí donde lo ponen."

"Vale," dijo Raito y luego se giró hacia la puerta, echando el cerrojo antes de subirse un poco la falda para poder quitarse el extraño traje de mujer por debajo. No sabía por qué, exactamente, se daba la vuelta. _Estaba_ a punto de tener sexo con ese hombre, y le había visto desnudo antes muchas veces. Dejó que el traje de mujer cayera al suelo, y sacó los zapatos de él, y estaba a punto de quitarse el vestido y sacárselo por la cabeza.

Lástima que L le saltara antes. Raito cayó sobre su estómago con L encima de su espalda. Su falda estaba arrugada por la cintura, por lo que toda su mitad inferior del cuerpo quedaba expuesta. Raito se tensó al sentir unos dedos en un punto en el que se supone que no deberían estar.

"¿¡Qué coño haces?! ¡Ryuuzaki! ¡Saca tus manos de ahí!" Le ordenó Raito, "¡Se supone que yo estoy arriba!"

"Te pido perdón, Raito-kun, se me había olvidado," dijo L, y sin saber cómo, Raito se encontró siendo _alzado_. Como _recogido_ por L, y luego depositado sobre una mesa vacía. La parte baja de su abdomen se golpeó contra el borde, y le dolió, pero no tanto como el dedo grasiento que casi _inmediatamente_ se deslizó por su apretado anillo de músculos.

"¡Bastardo!" Gruñó Raito con furia mientras el dedo entraba hasta el nudillo y empezaba a doblarse y torcerse dentro de él. "¡Yo tengo que estar _encima!_ Puñetero b-b –"

"Lo estás, ," L se echó hacia delante e introdujo otro dedo en Raito. "Estás _encima_ de la mesa."

Los ojos de Raito se abrieron como platos y empezó a retorcerse contra el hombre que tenía detrás. Desafortunadamente, con los dedos tan profundos dentro de él, el movimiento sólo hizo que los dedos rozaran su próstata, lo que produjo que instintivamente se lanzara hacia atrás contra ellos, haciendo que los dos dedos se metieran aún más en él.

"Pa-para… Se supone que yo no…" las uñas de Raito arañaron el material de la mesa y otro dedo se deslizó dentro, "¡He dicho que pares, idiota! ¡Juro que te mataré! ¡No soy Kira, pero si lo fuera, te mataría tan rápido que –sss_hhh…!_ ¡Nng! ¡Para! He d-d-dicho…"

Los malditos _dedos_. Eran tan largos y –y _oh joder_. Raito sintió que se iba a morir de tanto placer que estaba recibiendo de esa maravillosa presión en ese dulce punto. L plantó un beso en la nuca de Raito y luego en la oreja y después empezó a mordisquear el lóbulo.

"_Joder_." Raito jadeó mientras los dedos salían y volvían a entrar, golpeándole en ese punto _una vez y otra y otra_. L sonrió con satisfacción.

"Como desees, Raito-kun," dijo L y sacó los dedos. Después los metió en más jabón, lo extendió sobre su erección (sólo se había desabrochado y bajado la cremallera de los pantalones, no estaban totalmente fuera) antes de coger bruscamente la cintura de Raito. Le lamió el cuello mientras entraba y sintió tensarse las paredes internas del chico. "Será mejor si te relajas, Raito-kun."

"¡Que te jodan!" dijo Raito sin aliento. "¿Cómo es que… por qué no recuerdo que fuera… _tan_ doloroso… antes…?"

"Creo que el alcohol tuvo algo que ver con eso," dijo L, entrando aún más, haciendo que Raito gritara en agonía.

"¡Mierda! ¡Para! ¡Espera un maldito segundo!" Raito intentó que no se le rompiera la voz. Era un signo de debilidad. ¡Odiaba a L! ¡Maldito sea! ¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¡Se supone que no tenía que ser _él_, por Dios!

"Estoy dentro del todo, Raito-kun," susurró lentamente L, quedándose totalmente quieto. Esperó mientras Raito se movía, intentando desesperadamente acostumbrarse a la sensación. Desafortunadamente para él, L resultaba estar firmemente colocado contra su próstata, lo que dejaba su mente un poco borrosa, por lo que ni siquiera podía maldecir al hombre.

"J…" empezó Raito. Se dio cuenta de que no podía terminarlo, así que se paró, tomó aire y lo intentó de nuevo, "Joder, muévete de una vez, bastardo."

Así lo hizo L, moviendo las caderas hasta que estuvo casi completamente fuera, antes de lanzarse violentamente, golpeando ese punto dentro de él _con fuerza_.

"¡Haaahnn!" Gritó Raito, arañando sus uñas, que seguían con la manicura, la superficie de la mesa. Oh dios. Oh _dios_. L entró otra vez bruscamente, y luego otra vez y otra vez, haciendo gruñir a Raito con la deliciosa fuerza que tenía cada entrada.

La mesa se clavaba en la cadera de Raito con cada movimiento, sólo amortiguado ligeramente por el vestido que todavía adornaba su delgado cuerpo. El cuello de Raito estaba estirado, mirando a la pared que tenía enfrente –o, no mirando _realmente_. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente vidriosos por la euforia mientras L entraba repetidamente y con fuerza. L sostuvo las pequeñas caderas de Raito mientras se empotraba en él, mordiéndose los labios por los gemidos de éxtasis que amenazaban con salir.

Sí, tomar a _este_ Raito era mucho más satisfactorio. Tenía que trabajárselo, luchar, y justo cuando Raito empezaba a rendirse, tenía que _ir a por él_.

Sintió al chico debajo suyo temblar, tensándose, y cuando pasó su mano alrededor de su cintura para tocarle, sintió la inconfundible tensión en los huevos de Raito. Aceleró sus embestidas desesperadas, ni siquiera cansado gracias a la masiva cantidad de azúcar que había consumido, y acarició a Raito hasta su finalización. Oyó el grito estrangulado escapar de los magullados labios de Raito y entonces L se corrió con él, susurrando el nombre de su principal sospechoso mientras se derramaba dentro de él.

Raito se quedó jadeando sobre la mesa, torcido tal y como L le había dejado. Sin embargo, Ryuuzaki apenas estaba cansado. Obedeciendo la petición de Raito de estar _encima_ salió del joven antes de prácticamente tirarle sobre la lavadora. Raito cayó sobre su espalda e hizo un gesto de dolor al darse cuenta de que el culo le dolía otra vez. Ni siquiera había podido recuperarse del lanzamiento cuando L le estaba besando con fuerza en los labios de nuevo.

Sobre su espalda, _encima_ de la lavadora, el trasero de Raito se quedó colgando en el borde, y si L se alzaba un poco, su erección quedaría casi perfectamente alineada con el agujero de Raito. L pegó su boca a uno de los pezones del joven y empezó a chupar y mordisquear la tetilla se puso rígida y sensible. Pronto, los pequeños sonidos que salían de la boca de Raito pusieron a L duro otra vez, y empezó a entrar en Raito de nuevo.

"Nng… ¿para ti a qué equivale el azúcar…?" Jadeó Raito mientras se sentía llenar por segunda vez. "¿A la viagra?…Nhg…"

"Quizá, Raito-kun," le respondió Ryuuzaki, moviéndose dentro y fuera sin dudar. Raito ya estaba acostumbrado. Ya se deleitaba con cada entrada.

El ritmo se formó otra vez, aunque esta vez Raito se encontraba más perdido debido a los rápidos y casi desesperados empujones que le daba L. Ya se encontraba cansado de su orgasmo anterior, y viendo que _no_ le había dejado tiempo para recuperarse, intentaba responder a cada embestida tan bien como su cuerpo le permitía.

Si hubiera tenido un _mínimo_ de claridad, quizá hubiera pensado en lo _injusto_ que era esto. Se suponía que _él_ iba a ser el seme esta vez y de alguna manera, L había conseguido darle la vuelta a la situación. Maldito fuera, el –oh. _Oh_. Eso se sentía _tan jodidamente bien_.

"¡Ng! ¡Hn! ¡Ah! ¡Gnnh!" Un gemido diferente pasaba a través de los labios de Raito, justo después de cada vez que L entraba dentro de él. "¡_Nng…dios_, Ryuuzaki! ¡M-más rápido maldición! ¡Ah…Hn…!"

L le hizo caso, embistiendo al chico aún con más furia, tan fuerte de hecho, que se podían escuchar pequeños 'smack' mientras la piel chocaba con la piel frenéticamente. La espalda de Raito se arqueó, apretándole inconfortablemente contra la lavadora y la pared, pero la perfecta felicidad de su orgasmo le atravesó, compensando con creces la encogida posición.

El detective entró en Raito varias veces más antes de correrse otra vez dentro de él, y antes de que Raito pudiera decir 'deberíamos volver a la fiesta' ya le había empujado contra una pared. Técnicamente, a ese ángulo, Raito _estaba_ encima de él. No se había salido después de la ronda anterior, y ya se estaba endureciendo de nuevo.

"¡Hey, no!" Gruñó Raito cansadamente, empujando por los hombros a Ryuuzaki, "No…no puedo hacerlo otra vez, L."

El miembro dentro de él le estiró aún más, presionando su próstata maravillosamente. Raito siseó de placer, pero se mantuvo firme. Bueno, 'mantenerse firme' figurativamente, porque sus piernas estaban colgando por encima de los hombros de L y sus pies estaban _lejos_ del suelo.

"He dicho que _no_, salte de mí y mastúrbate o algo," dijo Raito sin aliento, con la respiración irregular. Se desplomó contra la pared. "Estoy cansado…bájam-me –¡ah! ¡Ah! ¡Dios, _no_! He dicho -_¡nnnghh!"_

L lanzó sus caderas hacia arriba, forzándose aún más en las calientes e increíbles profundidades de Raito. Raito se agarró a la chaqueta del esmoquin de L mientras era penetrado continuamente. Esto era –oh _dios_. No –él no –oh, ¿a quién coño estaba intentando engañar? Le encantaba hacerlo con L, y quería hacerlo otra vez. Sólo que no _ahora_, cuando se sentía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse de agotamiento o dentro de un armario en una enorme fiesta.

"Ahhh… ¡¡¡Aaaah!!! ¡No –ngg!"

¿Cómo podían las facciones de una persona durante el sexo ser tan increíblemente eróticas? No debería haber sido posible, pero Raito Yagami era la personificación de sexy. Sus ojos de dormitorio llenos de fatigado placer mientras se aferraba al esmoquin de L con sus gráciles dedos. Y cuando el mayor rodeó con su mano el pene del chico, Raito lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y se golpeó contra la pared produciendo un ruido sordo.

El largo pelo estaba desparramado por los hombros de Raito, el pintalabios estaba corrido y un pequeño rastro de saliva goteaba por la comisura de los labios. L tuvo la urgencia de saborearlos otra vez, y así lo hizo, y sintió de primera mano la irregularidad de la respiración del chico.

"¡No –no puedo…!" Jadeó Raito y tembló mientras la mano se movía acariciándole.

Oh dios cómo odiaba esto. Lo odiaba tanto que le encantaba. No tenía el control, pero no importaba. Estaba completamente perdido –y ese era el punto. No podía sentir nada excepto a L. L tocándole, la piel de L contra él, L _dentro_ de él. Era lo más cerca que podías estar con alguien. Estar tan cerca que estabas _dentro de ellos_. Era…íntimo.

Incluso mientras era empujado con tanta fuerza contra la pared con cada embestida que pensó que dejaría una marca permanente con forma de Raito.

Estaba cerca. Sentía cómo burbujeaba todo su estómago, apretándose tanto que pensó que iba a explotar. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza mientras la mano continuaba bombeándole furiosamente, junto con los violentos golpes contra su próstata. Podía hacerlo –él –él podía –

"¡No –no puedo! ¡Ng! ¡Me voy a volver _loco_!" Raito se convulsionó contra L, retorciéndose y tirando del otro hombre. "Pa –para –"

"Raito," le susurró L al oído, dejando el honorario fuera por una vez mientras se preparaba para entrar en el chico una vez más. Y entonces empezó a embestirle con las caderas hacia arriba, duro, dándole a la próstata de Ratio con una fuerza inimaginable.

El cuerpo de Raito se paralizó con una cantidad de placer indescriptible y dejó salir un grito gutural mientras se corría por tercera vez. L también terminó con un pequeño gemido barítono, y por fin, se quedó lo suficiente cansado como para salir de Raito de una vez. Raito había tenido la intención de limpiarse con alguno de los rollos de papel higiénico que había en una estantería y luego vestirse, pero se encontró…demasiado cansado.

Su visión se desenfocó delante de sus ojos y la oscuridad empezó a invadir su mirada. Sus rodillas temblaron y cayó al suelo. L le miró y se consintió hacer una sonrisita de satisfacción antes de vestir al inconsciente Raito. Le quitó todo el jabón y el semen, volvió a ponerle el traje y se echó a sí mismo y a Raito un poco de ambientador antes de coger al chico como si fuese una novia y sacarlo de la habitación.

Afortunadamente, el padre de Raito y los Bates no estaban en el pasillo. Desafortunadamente, los cinco 'artistas transformadores' sí que estaban. Les vieron salir del armario y corrieron hacia ellos.

"Oh dios mío, ho –su _pelo_," arrulló la mujer.

"¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Por qué está durmiendo?" preguntó otra chica.

"Hey –oléis como a sexo," dijo uno de los hombres, y el más bajito asintió y luego añadió.

"Sexo, jabón y ambientador."

"Raito-kun está cansado," fue la única explicación que L dio antes de bajar las escalera con su pareja en sus brazos. Kathleen les vio y se apresuró a ir hacia ellos, poniendo las manos sobre su boca por la sorpresa.

"Oh _vaya_, ¿qué le ha pasado?" Jadeó la Señora Bates.

"Me temo que Mitsuko-chan sufre una rara condición conocida como narcolepsia," le explicó L, mintiendo entre dientes. "Se cae dormida en los momentos más extraños. Siento decir que debemos irnos, Señora Bates. Espero que lo entienda."

"Oh –oh, por supuesto," asintió rápidamente Kathleen, "Le diré a Julián que te enseñe dónde está el cuaderno."

"Gracias, Señora Bates," le agradeció L y luego esperó pacientemente a que el político viniera a recogerle. La escena provocó muchas miradas de extrañeza. Un hombre de aspecto bastante raro, jorobado y con pinta de idiota, sostenía en sus brazos a una hermosa mujer. Con todo eso era inevitable pensar; algo estaba mal.

Julián fue hacia ellos, "Siento muchísimo que se tengan que ir tan pronto. Por favor, venga por aquí, Ryuuzaki."

L asintió y le siguió por un pasillo y subiendo por unas escaleras diferentes, hasta una caja fuerte donde indudablemente se guardaba el cuaderno. Julian metió un código, que L pudo memorizar por dónde pulsaban los dedos, y luego presionó su índice en un escáner antes de abrirlo y sacar un cuaderno, que estaba metido en una bolsa de plástico transparente.

"Es esto –un Death Note," dijo Julian, colocándolo sobre la barriga de Raito y cruzándole los brazos sobre él firmemente. "Encuentra a Kira, L. Creo que tú puedes hacerlo."

"Lo haré, o moriré intentándolo," le respondió L, asintiendo y luego saliendo de la habitación, bajando las escaleras y yendo hasta donde el grupo de investigación se encontraba esperándolos.

"¡R-Raito!" Tartamudeó Souichirou Yagami ante la vista de su hijo, que se encontraba inconsciente. "L, ¿¡qué le ha pasado!?"

"Era nuestro plan, Yagami-san," replicó L, saliendo por la puerta que Matsuda le sostenía abierta amablemente. Empezó a caminar por el camino que bajaba a donde Watari ya le estaba esperando en la limusina, "Se tomó una pastilla para dormir para que pudiéramos obtener el cuaderno antes. Por favor coja el Death Note de los brazos de Raito-kun, Aizawa-san."

"Uh…sí," Aizawa cogió el cuaderno y lo miró, negando con la cabeza, "¿Y _esto_ se supone que es una terrible arma asesina? Sólo parece un cuaderno normal con las palabras Death Note escritas en la portada."

"Intentaremos descifrar esto cuando volvamos al cuartel," dijo L, consiguiendo meterse en el coche con Raito. Se deslizó hasta el último asiento y sacudió a Raito para despertarle. "Raito-kun."

Mientras la última persona se introducía en la limusina, los ojos de Raito aletearon hasta abrirse y mirar a los enormes ojos negros de Ryuuzaki.

"Deberías despertarte, Raito-kun," Le indicó tranquilamente L. Los ojos de Raito se entrecerraron y le entraron ganas de decirle _'¡Tú eres la razón por la que estoy tan cansado jilipollas hiperactivo!'_

En vez de eso, murmuró una palabra antes de volver a un confortable sueño.

"…Bastardo…"

L sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

Ya puedo poner el cartel de completo a esta historia y a la saga, ya que la autora no hizo más. Lo que es más, a lo mejor no he sabido buscar pero las historias no están siquiera en inglés. Estaban en mis favoritos y han desaparecido…

Bueno, ahora mismo lo que voy a hacer es concentrarme en la otra historia que tengo de Death Note, que es larga, larga… No sé cómo se me ocurrió ponerme a traducir ese monstruo, aunque la historia y la autora merecen la pena.

Como publiqué los 2 primeros capítulos y aparentemente no ha tenido mucho éxito, voy a haber propaganda descarada del fic. Leedlo, por fi, y decidme qué os parece.

Y lo de siempre, gracias a: **Super Magical mushrooms**,** Inu-Chan Girl**,** The Hawk Eye**,** Lorena Malfoy **y** Amazona Verde**. Gracias a sus reviews!!

Y gracias especiales a **Edainwen**, que me mandó un mensajito dándome ánimo, y por ella me puse a darle patadas a mi beta para que me corrigiera pronto el capítulo.

Adiós, con el corazón…


End file.
